


The Fairness of Life

by craving4soondae



Category: Hospital Playlist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craving4soondae/pseuds/craving4soondae
Summary: One man ponders on his mistakes.
Relationships: Kim Jun Wan/Lee Ik Sun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Fairness of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I finally gave in and wrote this in honor of my favorite Bidulgi couple. It's also my first time writing a fanfic. Lemme know what you think!

I haven’t slept in 11 hours and my sleep-addled brain has already resulted in a screaming fit with the imbecile resident on duty. Not my fault, he really is an ignoramus. I mean, how else can you explain someone who’s - ok, never mind. He’s not worth my time nor energy. Trying to break the tension, a nurse takes me to the side while another one drags the doctor outside the room.

“We’ll take care of her; don’t worry. Why don’t you get something to eat in the café downstairs? She’s still sleeping, anyway. Go get yourself some coffee and food,” the nurse says with a smile.

Taking a deep sigh, I move closer to her, adjusting her pillows and blanket. She looks so peaceful, sleeping amidst the machines attached to her body. I tell the nurse to call me when she wakes up. I grab my bag, close the door, and head to the elevator.

“One double espresso,” I say morosely, not even trying to match the perky and cheerful voice of the young man at the counter. Looking at the generous display of pastries, my stomach starts to growl. I deliberate on getting a croissant but when I look over my shoulder I see that a queue has formed so I skip the pastry and pay for my drink. Hot coffee in one hand, I lag my feet to the empty table in the corner and dump my bag on the floor. Taking my phone out of my pocket, I start scrolling aimlessly. Just as I am about to click on a link about palm reading, I hear her name.

“Ik Sun, I got them. They were delivered to my office this morning,” the voice says. I immediately look up and see a man in eyeglasses and grey tailored suit talking on the phone while balancing his phone, a brown briefcase and what appears to be a plastic bag containing small potted plants. I haven’t seen her since that day but every time I hear Ik Sun’s name, there’s an unexplainable force that draws me to it and I always find myself looking for the source of that voice. Perhaps this is my karma for breaking her heart. I dated her for five years and even pressured her to marry me even though I knew she doesn’t believe in marriage. Everything was going well until my insecurities surfaced and instead of talking to her, I lied to her and conspired with a fortune teller to tell her that she would ruin my life if she married me. To make matters worse, I wove this elaborate lie that my mother did not approve of our relationship. At that time, I did not know that she was in constant communication with my mother and that my mom thought the world of Ik Sun. I can still remember the look on Ik Sun’s face when I told her to give me some space: it was a mixture of surprise, hurt, and defeat. It will forever haunt me for the rest of my life.

The man speaks again, interrupting my reverie. “Yes, I got you a Yuzu Citron Latte and Injeolmi Toast.” And then he chuckles before adding “ You also want a Gorgonzola pizza and bingsu? Do you want to eat everything on the menu?” He begins to laugh, making the young staff in front of him smile. As he enumerates his order, I cock my head to the side, studying him.

Hmmm, maybe this is her brother. I know her only sibling is a doctor but in the years we were together, I never had the chance to meet Ik Sun’s family. I always had an excuse every time she tried to get us together for dinner- traffic, flat tire, stomach ache, business trip, or an emergency meeting at the office. Then again, he may not be referring to the same Lee Ik Sun that I know. I mean, what are the odds of seeing her brother here? There are many hospitals in the city, after all. This may not even be the hospital where her brother works.

I take a sip of my espresso, still eyeing the man. He’s tall and looks confident and professional. I search for any family resemblance but I can’t find any. Unsure whether he is Ik Sun’s brother, I try to distract myself by pulling out a report that I am supposed to review. As I start leafing through the document, I hear a familiar voice, one that I’m hoping and dreading to hear for years.

“You better not eat my bingsu,” she says, grinning and strides towards the man, who is now seated six tables away from me.

I turn around and suck in my breath. Ik Sun looks breathtaking. Her hair rests above her shoulder and her skin is glowing. Her eyes look bright and she has this bright aura that I’ve never seen in all the years we were together.

The man smiles when he sees her. _Please be her brother_ , I say to myself but then he pulls Ik Sun in for a quick kiss on the lips and I feel my world crumble. With few patrons in the cafe, I moved to the other table discreetly. I know I should get as far away from them but I can’t help it. All those feelings are coming back.

Up close, Ik Sun looks more ravishing, her eyes crinkling at the edge with happiness. Her entire face lights up as she listens to the man talk about a heart operation he did this morning. So, I am right. He is a doctor, just not her brother. The man seems to be totally enamored with her, too. They seem to be in their own world, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. I watch in pain as they continue to talk, alternating between laughing and eating.

Just then, the man points to the plastic bag. “Why do we need all these plants? The apartment may be too small and we may not have the time to water them,” he says.

And that’s when I see the rings. I was too busy listening to their conversation that I did not notice the rings they are wearing. How did this man get Ik Sun to wear a ring? It took me many tries to convince her. Even when we got engaged, she refused to wear one. I look at them again, a grin forming on Ik Sun’s face. She then cups the man’s face in her hands, meets his gaze, and solemnly says, “ Because I love you.”

The man shakes his head but he has a big smile on his face and pulls her to him, his lips landing on hers.

I try to compose myself from the scene before me but my phone beeps. It’s a message from the nurse: ‘Your mother is awake and is looking for you.’ I gather my bag and walk past them, knowing that they won’t notice me.

Outside the cafe, I see them still locked in a kiss, eyes closed, reveling in the moment. My heart breaks all over again but I know I deserve it. I hurt Ik Sun but that pain and the broken road led her to the one she’s finally meant to be with. Life is fair, after all.


End file.
